<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoos and Soulmates by IldiDragonheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399360">Tattoos and Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart'>IldiDragonheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ildi's Newt/Tina Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cringey (really), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I wrote this like 2 years ago whY, Soulmates, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person in the world has their soulmate. </p><p>At birth, two individuals are given the same Tattoo on the same opposite body part (i.e. you have a tattoo on your left arm, so your soulmate's will have theirs on his/her right arm). If one was born before their soulmate, their Tattoo will appear when their soulmate is born. The Tattoo can be anything; it can be a plant, a shape, or an animal. The Tattoo tingles when one's soulmate is near or somewhere within the area the person is at. It glows when one has finally found their soulmate. When one's soulmate is in pain, they can feel their pain by the burning sensation caused by the Tattoo.</p><p>In some cases, some people are born and will never have a Tattoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Kowalski &amp; Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange &amp; Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander (brief), Tina Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ildi's Newt/Tina Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoos and Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this 2 years ago for Wattpad and I decided to upload it here as well. Sorry if you find this cringey, I tried my best :))</p><p>Also, Grammarly is my beta-reader :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every person in the world has their soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At birth, two individuals are given the same Tattoo on the same opposite body part (i.e. you have a tattoo on your left arm, so your soulmate's will have theirs on his/her right arm). If one was born before their soulmate, their Tattoo will appear when their soulmate is born. The Tattoo can be anything; it can be a plant, a shape, or an animal. The Tattoo tingles when one's soulmate is near or somewhere within the area the person is at. It glows when one has finally found their soulmate. When one's soulmate is in pain, they can feel their pain by the burning sensation caused by the Tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In some cases, some people are born and will never have a Tattoo.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Newton Artemis Fido Scamander ("Newt's fine...") was born without a Tattoo. This was nothing to his parents for they assumed that Newt's soulmate wasn't born yet. But, regardless, he was teased by some other children in the neighborhood because of his lack of having a Tattoo. That made Newt feel worthless and strange for not having one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was four years old when his Tattoo finally appeared. It was on the 19th of August when he got it. It appeared on his left shoulder. When Newt woke up that day, he felt something fuzzy on his left shoulder. Suspicious, the four-year-old got up from his bed and went straight to his mother and told her that something was on his upper left-back. When his mother checked what it was, Newt heard her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt, darling..." his mother gasped. "You have a Tattoo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt was confused. He knew he never had a Tattoo. He never did. Since he was born. Even though he was four, he had learned that some people were born without a Tattoo and never had one until they died. He had assumed that he was one of those people. And what his mother just said right now must be a joke. Yes, people have been joking him, telling him that he has a Tattoo, and Newt would believe them and turn himself into a laughingstock. He shook his head at his mother. "Mummy, I don't have a Tattoo!" he said, rather annoyed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But, darling, you do! I can see it!" his mother said, joyous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt shook his head and stomped his foot. "Mummy, it's not funny!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt, dear, why don't you to the bathroom and see for yourself, hmm? Take a good look on your left shoulder," his mother told him and ushered him to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother helped him up onto his little stool and spun him around to face her. Then, she helped Newt lift the back of his shirt to expose his scarred back. Newt's eyes widened at what he saw. The was a blue and red blur on the upper left side of his back. It looked like it was shaking or vibrating. Newt and his mother stared at it until it finally cleared. He had a Tattoo! It was in the shape of a bird of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked his mother what it was only to earn a shake of her head and a soft, "I don't know, sweetie".</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Six years passed and Newt kept wondering what his Tattoo was. It was a bird for sure, but Newt was fond of animals and he liked learning about different kinds of animals and species. When he was ten years old, he finally found out what his Tattoo was. He was reading a book about North American folklore when he stumbled upon a picture of a bird that looked a lot like his Tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thunderbird..." Newt read the title of the chapter softly. "Hmm...let's see..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned from the chapter that he thunderbird is a legendary creature in certain North American indigenous peoples' history and culture. It is considered a supernatural being of power and strength. It is especially important, and frequently depicted, in the art, songs and oral histories of many Pacific Northwest Coast cultures, but is also found in various forms among some peoples of the American Southwest, East Coast of the United States, Great Lakes, and Great Plains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued reading about the bird his Tattoo took shape of, he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left shoulder. He dropped the book on his bed and pressed a hand over his Tattoo. He hissed in pain and curled himself up in a small ball as he lied down on his bed. He writhed and winced in pain as the burning didn't stop. The pain lasted the whole day. When his brother, Theseus, 14, found him lying and writhing on his bed, he immediately called their parents. His mother and father rushed to his side. His mother pulled Newt onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts..." Newt croaked as he continued to wince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh...it's okay, love...your soulmate's just in pain," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt stared at his mother, confused. "P-pain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father nodded. "Yes, son. When your soulmate is in pain, physically, mentally, emotionally, or psychologically, you will feel their pain, too, through that burning sensation you're feeling," he explained. Newt was silent about this new information regarding soulmates. He thought it over. His soulmate was in pain? Well, if they are, it really must've hurt what they're feeling right now. Newt felt tears sting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, Newt would still feel burns on his left shoulder, but they didn't hurt as much as the day before. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He turned eleven the following year, and his parents decided to send him to the boarding school his older brother attends in Scotland. He rode the school train, waving goodbye to his parents and sat in an empty compartment. While he sat there in silence, a girl about his age arrived and looked through the door. He gave her a shy smile and nodded when she asked if she could sit with him. He learned that her name was Leta Lestrange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a pretty girl. She had dark skin and dark hair. They talked together as they waited for the train to arrive at its destination. Newt had also learned through that ride that Leta also shared a passion for animals as he does. They instantly became friends.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were good friends. They shared the same classes and did the same things together. They looked for different animals along the grounds of the school and would sometimes wander off together to who knows where. Throughout the seven years they spent together in school, they felt more than just being friends with each other. On their last year, just before graduation, Newt had asked her out. Of course, Leta said yes. They dated for a year and a half, just as happy as newlyweds. Newt thought that he finally found his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things went completely downhill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the same college, of course. The University of Oxford. Newt took a zoology course while Leta decided to be a doctor. Their dorms were just a room apart in the dormitory building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one tiring day of classes, Newt had decided to visit Leta who got out earlier than him. He knocked on her door to receive no answer. He knocked a few more times until he decided to enter. He walked inside his girlfriend's dorm but she was nowhere to be found. Then, he heard moaning and giggling from her bedroom. He felt his stomach sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe she's just watching a movie or something. Leta likes those kinds of movies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Without bothering to knock, Newt opened the door to her bedroom, only to have his heart shatter in a billion pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leta was lying on her bed with only her undergarments on with a man whom Newt recognized as one of the guys from Leta's class. He, too, was only in his undergarments. Their clothes were strewn on the floor. Newt was sure their undergarments were about to be removed but was stopped by his sudden appearance. What made things worse was the fact that they were in a very compromising position. Newt's face was hard as stone. The man Leta was with started picking up his clothes and was getting ready to get dressed when Newt barked at him to leave. The man complied, not bothering to get dressed first. When he left, Newt turned his attention to Leta who was wrapped in her duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leta had hurt Newt before. He would catch her kissing another man during lunch or just anywhere around or outside the campus. When he asked her to explain, all she told him is that it was a dare from her friends or she was drunk. And Newt believed her completely. He did sometimes thought of ending things with her but he knew he loved her too much to leave her. So he just endured the pain whenever he caught Leta doing it again. He was in pain and he was so sure that Leta must've felt the pain he was experiencing. But Leta showed no signs of pain or feeling a burning sensation. When the thought first entered his mind, he pushed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, he thinks that it is true. That she was never and will never be his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt, let me-" she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Newt growled, interrupting her. "There is nothing to explain, Miss Lestrange." Leta winced when Newt practically spat out her name in a venomous tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt-" Leta tried again, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's done, Miss Lestrange. We're done," Newt spat. He turned to leave but felt Leta's hand on his arm, causing him to stop. He looked over his shoulder to glare at her. He then noticed something on her right triceps. Newt inwardly gasped. She had a Tattoo. He turned to face her and took her right arm and raised it. There it was, just as Newt had thought. A Tattoo. And it was completely different from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snake. A green, venomous snake. It was a viper, to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A snake Tattoo, huh?" Newt asked, anger, disappointment, and hurt all dripping from his tone, and dropped her arm. Leta nodded nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah...what's yours?" she asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something different from yours," Newt hissed. "Goodbye, Miss Lestrange. You really are a snake, just like your Tattoo." Those were his final word to her before walking out of her dorm, slamming the door behind him with a powerful slam that he was sure that he shook the whole building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt never believed that he could love again after that very day. He ignored Leta until he graduated. He also learned that Leta had gotten together with the man he caught her with and that they were, in fact, soulmates. He was sort of happy for them, but he was still hurt after all that Leta had done to him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Newt became a successful zoologist. And, right now, he was planning to write a book about the endangered species around the world. He had finished traveling around Europe, Asia, and South America and is now heading towards North America. During his travels, Newt had met many girls. Sure, they were all pretty but he knew that none of them was his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was twenty-nine when he finally arrived in New York. His plane landed at the JFK International Airport. After getting his luggage, he exited the airport to find a taxi. As he stood while waiting for a taxi, he felt a tingling sensation on his left shoulder. He tried to scratch it off but it wouldn't go away. He sighed and just let the tingling go on until it stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his second day in New York, Newt met a man in the bank. His name was Jacob Kowalski. He was a nice and friendly chap. He also offered to take Newt around New York, even though Newt said it was alright not to. Jacob still did. He helped him find a nicer flat to stay in since the one he was currently in was somewhat like a dump. Newt learned a lot about this man. Jacob was an aspiring baker who was currently working in a canning factory that gave very low wages. Nonetheless, he was alright with it. Newt also learned that his Tattoo was really remarkable. It was a golden heart situated exactly where his heart is. Newt thought that it suited him perfectly. He also learned that Jacob was at the bank get a loan for his bakery but failed. Jacob showed him everything there is to see in New York. They've also become great friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all the while this was happening, the tingling Newt felt on his left shoulder never disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifth day in New York and he was in Jacob's small flat ("Apartment, Newt. You're in America now!") when he decided to ask Jacob about the tingling he's feeling, hoping the man had some more information about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob?" Newt called from the couch he was sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, buddy?" Jacob called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I was wondering if you know anything about the Tattoos," Newt said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob chuckled and entered the living room. He sat on the couch across Newt's. "Yeah, I've learned plenty from my grandma," he replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt nodded. "Well, uh, good. I was wondering if there is anything you could...um...tell me about this tingling sensation I'm feeling right now?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob chuckled. He smiled at Newt. "Well, it's simple. Everyone knows that if you feel tingling on the place where your Tattoo is, that means your soulmate is somewhere near your or in the area where you currently are!" he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt felt slightly happy but afraid at the same time. His soulmate is somewhere near him? He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't sure. Should he find her or let her find him? Plus, he still isn't ready to love again. What if he does find her but she loves someone else? What if she won't like him? What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Newt? Buddy? Ya alright?" Jacob asked, concerned for his friend not responding. Newt shook out of his daze and have him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...um...yes, thank you." Newt stood up. "I'll be going now." And he left the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, he stumbled upon a woman. He had smeared mustard on her upper lip when he bumped into her. She glared at him before leaving. Newt sighed and continued on his way. But, as he went on, he felt something on his left shoulder again. It wasn't the same tingling sensation he had been feeling these past few days, but instead, it was something warm. He got worried and suspicious and immediately decided to go back to his flat and see what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at his flat and went straight to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and tossed his shirt over his head. He looked at his Tattoo through the mirror. It was glowing faintly, a bluish glow. Newt wondered what this meant. He planned on telling Jacob the next day but he was at work. Days passed and his Tattoo kept glowing the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About two weeks into his stay, Newt was cornered by someone in an alleyway. The man had a knife. A sharp and long one. Newt was sure the man was about to stab him when someone shouted from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Step away from him!" It was a female voice. The man in front of Newt didn't move. All of a sudden, there was a hand on the man's shoulder and it pulled him back. Newt now had a clear view of the woman who saved him. Newt's eyes widened. It was the woman from two days ago, and she's a policewoman. He watched as the woman pinned the man to the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back. Then, she took out her walkie-talkie and murmured some words into it. Two minutes later, a police car came. A policeman came out from the car and dragged the man and shoved him into the car. The car left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policewoman looked at Newt as she dusted her hands. She scanned him from head to toe before asking, "You okay?" Then, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him, as if she's studying him. "Hey...you're that guy who bumped into me the other day!" she proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt blushed, suddenly remembering what had happened. "Um...y-yes, that is...me," he stuttered. He cleared his throat before continuing, "And, yes. I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded, eyes still narrowed at him. Then, she shook her head. Newt felt the same warm feeling on his left shoulder from two days ago. The woman gave him a curt nod and started to leave but stopped when Newt suddenly blurted, "Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned back to face him. "You're welcome, sir. I was just doing my job," she told him, a small smile gracing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Newt. Newt Scamander." The words came out of Newt before he could even comprehend them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm...Officer Tina Goldstein. You can just call me Tina," she replied, somewhat hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt nodded. "Um...sorry about what happened the other day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina shook her head. "It's okay. Just watch where you're going next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt nodded again. "Y-yes, miss. Uh...see you around, I guess," he said and left as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt walked back to his flat, hands buried deep in his pocket. He was so sure that his face was red when she talked to him. He didn't know why. All he knows is that the policewoman was rather beautiful. Newt felt a smile on his lips at the thought. The warm feeling on his left shoulder seemed to intensify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt would run into Tina almost every day. He ran into her at the bank, in a tea shop, a café. Almost EVERYWHERE! They would talk for a while until Tina had to go back to work or go home. Sometimes, he would run into her during her days off and he would sometimes offer to join her wherever she's going. She agreed, which made Newt relieved. These simple meetings turned into dinner dates (if you could call it that). Newt had finally had the guts to ask her out for dinner. After all, they became rather good friends since the encounter in the alley. And Newt found himself feeling something for the rather amazing policewoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm feeling on his left shoulder never disappeared from then on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt knew that he should be continuing his travels. But he felt so smitten with Tina that he couldn't bring himself to leave. He also started thinking about his feelings for her. He couldn't bring himself to know what are those feelings he was feeling for Tina? Could it be love? Newt was horrified with the possibility for he wasn't ready to love someone yet. He then concluded that he was infatuated with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one certain event really confirmed that Newt really did fall for Tina and that what he feels for her is more than friendship or infatuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking from dinner one night. They walked home silently and peacefully until they heard a scream coming from a distance. They both shared a look and had a silent agreement to go see what happened. When they arrived at the scene, there was a man with platinum blond-almost white-hair and different colored eyes. He was holding a gun. Both he and Tina gasped. They've heard of this man in the news and rumors. It was the notorious serial killer Gellert Grindelwald. And he was about to kill a boy of about 18 years of age. The boy in question was cowering in a corner. Newt watched the perpetrator carefully, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Tina subtly reaching a hand through her purse where he knew she kept a taser in. He didn't question it, why she carried a taser in her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, what do we have 'ere?" Grindelwald laughed as he saw Newt and Tina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get away from the boy, Grindelwald," Tina hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave him alone," Newt added, his tone harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grindelwald just laughed. "And what are you going to do? Pepper spray me to death?" He laughed once more before clocking the gun and pointed it at the boy. The boy shrank deeper into the wall if it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina groaned beside Newt. She took out her I.D. from her purse and showed it to Grindelwald. "I'm a police officer, Grindelwald. Leave the boy alone and drop the gun or else we'll call the police."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grindelwald glared at Tina. He seemed to consider what Tina said. But instead of leaving the boy alone and dropping the gun, he pointed it towards Tina. Newt's eyes widened. He's going to shoot her. The next events happened in a blur. Newt pushed Tina aside and the bullet from Grindelwald's gun hit him right on his left shoulder. Newt fell back on the ground, groaning with blood gushing from his shoulder. He heard Tina gasp. Newt saw as Tina tried to chase Grindelwald but the criminal escaped. The boy was gone. Instead of following him, Tina crouched down beside Newt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt!" Tina gasped. "Oh, please Newt...don't die on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Tina..." Newt choked. He was losing consciousness by the minute. The last thing he remembered was Tina calling someone on her phone before everything went black.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Newt woke up with a pounding headache. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared. He was in a room. A very bright room. Newt looked around and notice that he was lying on a bed and was hooked up to an IV. He was in a hospital. What the hell was he doing in a-oh...Everything came rushing back. The dinner, Grindelwald, him being shot. Everything. He tried to sit up but his left shoulder ached. Then, he felt movement on his left. He looked over and saw Tina staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt!" she cried. She was smiling with relief and she had tears in her eyes. Newt gave her a weak smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi..." he managed to say, voice raspy. "How long was I out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two days..." Tina replied. He tried to sit up but his shoulder ached painfully yet again. Beside him, he saw Tina hiss as if she's in pain. Which, in fact, she is. Newt furrowed his eyebrows in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tina, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Newt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina shook her head. "No, Newt...it's just that..." Tina trailed off and Newt swore he could see a blush forming on her cheeks. Newt's eyes widened. Could it be..? No, he didn't want to assume just to get hurt again. The familiar warm feeling on his left shoulder was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Newt asked, really worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina sighed. She sighed as if she had no choice but to tell him. "It's my Tattoo," she answered. "It's burning..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt's breathed hitched. Her Tattoo's burning? Could she really be..? "Y-you have a Tattoo?" he murmured. Tina nodded and turned away from him. She slowly shoved off the right side of her shirt to reveal her right shoulder...and something else. Newt's eyes widened again at what he saw. It was a Thunderbird Tattoo looking exactly like his, and it was glowing faintly in the same way he did when he first met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt was flabbergasted. His jaw was hanging open. He couldn't believe it. Is it really her? Is Tina his soulmate? "No..." Newt breathed. Tina quickly fixed her shirt and faced him, worry in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What is it, Newt?" she asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt only groaned in response as he tried to sit up, his shoulder aching badly. Tina hissed in pain again as he did so. "Tina...help me up, please..." Newt requested and Tina complied quickly. She helped him sit up despite the burning on her right shoulder. When he was sitting up properly, he shoved off the left side of his hospital gown to reveal his left shoulder. He heard Tina gasp. He smiled. Bandages were covering his left shoulder but he knew that his Tattoo might still be visible. He felt Tina trace his Tattoo gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Newt...y-you're..." Tina couldn't finish her sentence. She traced the remaining visible parts of Newt's Tattoo. His was a Thunderbird just like hers and it was glowing faintly, just like hers after she went home the day Newt had bumped into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Tina," Newt chuckled, fixing his hospital gown and turned to face her. "We have the same Tattoo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that would mean we're..." Tina was now giggling in both happiness and shock. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Tina," Newt gulped, "we're..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soulmates," they both finished. Tina was now crying. Newt was smiling widely. Newt couldn't believe it. He found her! He really found her! After all these years, he finally found the woman he was destined to love for the rest of his life. And who knew she lived a whole ocean away from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt cupped Tina's cheeks and wiped her tears away. "Hey...shh...Tina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina smiled. "I...I know...it's just...I don't know!" Tina laughed. Newt smiled even wider. He wiped her tears away one last time before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing her was like eating strawberry cake. Sweet and soft. Her lips were soft against his and they moved in sync. Tina snaked her arms around Newt's neck and brought him closer to her, wanting to feel him, hold him tight. Newt's hands slid down to her waist and did the same. They held on to each other like they were each other's lifelines; never wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted after two minutes of kissing straight (it could be years of kissing, who knows?), both were panting and Tina was now sitting on the bed facing him, arms still around his neck. Newt smiled again and pressed his forehead against hers. Tina nuzzled her nose to his and giggled. Newt chuckled back and kissed the tip of her nose, making her face scrunch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I found you...after all these years..." Newt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina rolled her eyes playfully. "You sound so cliché, Scamander." Then, she giggled again and kissed the tip of his nose. "But I like it. Plus, I never knew my soulmate lived a whole ocean away from me so...you're right. I couldn't believe that I found you, too, after all these years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt sighed in content. He maneuvered around so Tina can sit between his legs, her back pressing against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Tina smiled, placing her hands on his arms. They sat there peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm never letting you go," Newt said into her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina giggled (she's giggling a lot now). "Well, you're not going to get away that easily, too, Scamander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt laughed. "Yes, Officer Goldstein."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>